dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boo'd Up (Ms. Lee freestyle)
- Ms. Lee (Ella Mai) Leeland, It's best one and two, the best rapper girl (Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah) 1 - Ella Mai Feelings, so deep in my feelings No, this ain't really like me Can't control my anxiety Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling When I'm with you I can't breathe Boy you do something to me Pre-Chorus Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new That get me high like you do, yeah yeah Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new That get me high like you do Chorus Listen to my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go Ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, it just won't stop, it go 2 - Ms. Lee (autotune) Feeling, so turn to the Leelings That Name is the growing I pulling to skirt me I making to save me Feelings, I gotta in my girling My gotta in the girl Gucci Beaches in the Hoting Ms. Lee on the girl rapper 90's 2 - Ms. Lee Leeland, I'm killing boss Tree in the brand new top (stop music) I'm hear a screaming In the Imagine inside a the box (start music) Reach to the with a sky Down a move, F*** up a side Grand Canyon a running Ella and Lee to my life 2 Oh, how many ways can I say that I need you? Baby, it's true I think I might die without you Feeling all over my body You know how I like it Ain't gotta tell you what to do, yeah, yeah Pre-Chorus Ooh, no, I'll never get over you until I find something new That get me high like you do, yeah, yeah Ooh, no, I'll never get over you until I find something new That get me high like you do Chorus Listen to my heart go ba-do, boo'd up Biddy-da-do, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-do, boo'd up Biddy-da-do, it just won't stop, it go Ba-do, boo'd up Biddy-da-do, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-do, boo'd up Biddy-da-do, it just won't stop, it go Bridge Head over heels in love Right in front of you, ain't gotta look no more, baby (Hah) I wanna build this love And everything you want, you ain't gotta ask for You got me boo'd up, boo'd up Boo'd up, boo'd up Told you from the jump I'd only choose ya Ya got me boo'd up, boo'd up Boo'd up, boo'd up Grab me by the waist, baby, pull me closer, yeah Pre-Chorus Ooh, no, I'll never get over you until I find something new That get me high like you do, yeah, yeah Ooh, no, I'll never get over you until I find something new (Yeah, baby) That get me high like you do - Ella Mai Listen to my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go Ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum, it just won't stop, it go Category:Lyrics Category:Ms. Lee